Ontzielde wezens
by White Night Fantasy
Summary: Grisyma: meer dan men veracht,meer dan men denkt te weten.
1. Hoofdstuk I

_A/N: Alle personages, gebeurtenissen of plaatsen die je mag herkennen uit de Harry Potter-reeks zijn eigendom van JK Rowling en Warner Bros. Ik dank hen dan ook voor het geweldige plot dat je langs alle kanten kunt bekijken en manipuleren._

Hoofdstuk I 

Ik sloot mijn boek. Het had geen zin meer. De woorden verdwenen in de duisternis en de enkele tekeningen die ik nog kon waarnemen hielden geen steek meer zonder de bijhorende uitleg. Met een diepe zucht legde ik het 20cm dikke manuscript langs me neer. Het leer plofte in het zand met een gelukzalige kreet. Ik keek vermoeid voor me uit naar het rode schijnsel. Langzaam schoof het de horizon tegemoet.

Het leven rondom me begon zich te verroeren. Talrijke vuren werden aangestoken, vlees werd op immense schotels aangebracht en de muzikanten kropen bijeen voor een laatst overleg. Een feest zou weldra beginnen en het zinde me niet.

Ik wist dat ik me moest gaan omkleden. Mijn katoenen broek wisselen voor een zijde rok, mijn vuil T-shirt vervangen door een verzorgde tuniek. En hoe kon ik het vergeten: mijn wilde haren moesten verborgen worden in een kostbare doek. Ik werd een dame vanavond en werd dan ook geacht er zo uit te zien.

Langzaam begaf ik me naar de houten woonwagen. Ik kon niet ontsnappen aan mijn lot, hoewel ik het maar al te graag wou. Uithuwelijken was niet aan mij besteed, zeker niet nu. Wat zou Sirius zeggen? Hoe bracht ik het tot zijn verstand? Ik zou zwijgen en hopen dat niemand het merkte. Schrandere hoop.

Mijn klederdracht lag klaar. Waarom kon ik het niet gewoon kapot knippen? Gedaan met die onzin hier! Verder met ons leven alsof er niets gebeurd is! In pure eenzaamheid kleedde ik me toch maar. Ik voel de rustige warmte van afzondering en privacy. Weldra zullen die begrippen me onbekend zijn en zal ik niet beter weten dan dat er een mannelijk wezen voortdurend achter me staat. De echtgenoot, de zigeunerlijke vent.


	2. Hoofdstuk II

_A/N: Alle personages, gebeurtenissen of plaatsen die je mag herkennen uit de Harry Potter-reeks zijn eigendom van JK Rowling en Warner Bros. Ik dank hen dan ook voor het geweldige plot dat je langs alle kanten kunt bekijken en manipuleren._

_Hoofdstuk II_

Het was tijd. De avond was zwart en klonk luider dan ooit. Mijn uithuwelijking werd een feit.

Langzaam greep ik naar mijn luchtige sjaal en wentelde het rond mijn haren. Het symbolisch belang van deze handeling ging me niet verloren en meer dan ooit voelde ik een onweerstaanbare drang naar vrijheid. Ik hunkerde naar mijn tijd als kind.

Met opgeheven hoofd, weliswaar boven bibberenden benen, begaf ik me naar buiten. De muziek verstomde en alle ogen werden op mij gericht. Wegvluchten was het enige dat in mijn hoofd rondspookte. Mijn voeten plakten echter aan de grond en het was op dit moment dat ik wist dat ik Sirius vaarwel zeggen moest.

Mijn grootmoeder nam mijn hand vast en bracht me naar het reusmachtigste vuur ooit in mijn leven. Verwachtingsvol keek ik naar de dikke boomstam aan de noordelijke zijde van het vuur. Een rij jongemannen keek me aandachtig aan. Wie mijn toekomstige zou zijn was me onbekend. Het was een ontstellend spel om iedere jongeheer van de aanwezigzijnde stam op die balk te laten zitten. Wie, of soms wat, je man ging worden was je onbekend.

De muziek klonk weer op. Ik verafschuwde dit moment tot in het diepst van mijn hart. Ik zou dansen, verleiding in bewegingen voor een onbekende man. Ik wenste dood.

Zachtjes aan bewoog ik mijn heupen. Mijn vingers omsloten het vuurgeknetter. Met ogen gesloten bracht ik mijn vleselijk wezen in beroering. Ik liet me vallen op de muziek en kroop weer omhoog met de steekvlammen. Doorzichtige schepsels dansten met me en deden mijn lichaam kronkelen van plezier. Verleiding was een te min woord voor mijn prikkelende dans.

De muziek stopte en even wou ik terug op de notenladder staan. Ik zou mijn sluier nu voor mijn gezicht hangen als teken van vroomheid. Een laatste blik werpen op de mannelijke boomstam en me vervolgens draaien naar het vuur. De zuidelijke kant uit, met je rug voor de mannen.

Ik luisterde aandachtig. Machtige voetstappen kwamen mijn richting uit. Een goed teken, ik werd niet afgewezen. Mijn ademhaling versnelde en werd steeds maar zwaarder. De nood naar zuurstof werd verstikkend en zenuwen sprongen mijn lijf uit. De voetstappen kwamen dichter en dichter, toch kwamen ze nooit aan. Nanoseconden duurden millennium.

Twee stevige handen grepen mijn schouders vast. Ik bestierf het. Omdraaien, meer dacht ik niet aan! De ruwe vingers gleden over mijn armen en namen mijn handen in de zijne. Zijn huid was warm, ruw en onmogelijk sensueel. Ik verlangde naar hem, de onbekende achter me. Ik hoorde en voelde zijn ademhaling. Ik was niet de enigste opgewonden.

Hij nam mijn handen stevig vast en draaide me rond mijn as. Abrupt bevond ik me voor hem, gekluisterd aan zijn lichaam. Ik was bang om mijn hoofd te heffen, toch kon mijn angst de verleiding niet weerstaan. Door de gouden stof zag ik een man staan. Zijn gitzwart haar viel gracieus voor zijn donkerbruine ogen. Een kleine glimlach verscheen op het karaktervolle gezicht.

"Mijn vrouw", sprak hij met een hese stem. Langzaam trok hij de sluier van mijn gezicht.


End file.
